


Constant Reminders

by ktfranceebee



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfranceebee/pseuds/ktfranceebee
Summary: Kurt was just happy to have something to remember Dave by when he went to New York. Dave ends up giving Kurt more than he could have hoped for. AU after Prom Queen.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Constant Reminders

As Kurt Hummel stood in front of his locker at McKinley High School as a student for the last time, he felt the bittersweet relief roiling inside him. Graduation was tomorrow, so he was taking down the mementos from the inside of his locker door and placing them carefully in his bag. Pictures of his friends and family, inspirational quotes... It took all three to help him get through the last four years, but he finally made it. He was going to New York-to NYADA-one of the most prestigious performing arts schools in the country. He finally got his one-way ticket out of Lima. He was simultaneously going to make something of himself while living his dream of becoming a stage performer.

With a smile full of gleaming reverence on his face, Kurt reached up for the picture on the locker door that was at face level. With a gentle tug, the picture came off easily. It was a picture taken by none other than Rachel Berry at a PFLAG meeting. He hadn't known at the time that she was taking a picture, and neither did the other subject in the photo.

He could be seen standing, practically hip to hip, next to a brawny teen wearing a letterman jacket as the two of them set out the snacks and homemade goodies for the final PFLAG meeting that year. He didn't realize she snapped a picture of them until she sent it to him in a message after the meeting, accompanied by a cheeky, winking emoticon, and a prodding text that said just _get married already_. He remembered how furiously he blushed at the teasing suggestion as he all too happily saved the picture to his phone and his laptop, which only resulted in him printing it out and hanging it up with the other pictures in his locker despite knowing it would only be a few days before he took it down.

It was unlikely that anyone would guess that instating a PFLAG at McKinley high was what he considered his greatest achievement while at McKinley. Not winning Nationals during his final year in the Glee Club. Not even getting the Cheerios their Nationals win either. Or even making it on the football team as a kicker and winning their game, too. It was PFLAG where he felt he made the most difference; where he would leave his lasting impact. While Glee Club had helped him, PFLAG helped _him_ help _others_. He saw the people who came to the first meetings feeling unsure and confused and watched as the club grew bigger each week. By the end of the first year, these fellow students of his who once felt lost were able to find themselves and find the courage to come out to their family and friends as a part of the LGBT community knowing that, no matter what their response, they still would have a group of people who were there to love and support them. And if anybody had the gall to question the change that he incurred while at this school, he would show them the picture in his hand. A prime example of just how much much a person could change.

For the _better_.

"Whatcha looking at?"

Kurt let out a surprised gasp as he slammed his locker with a snap, his other hand flying behind his back so that the picture was out of sight. Though he was surprised by the unexpected company, he wasn't at all surprised by the way they made themselves known.

Standing on the other side of the door leaning with his back against the lockers was none other than David Karofsky, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans with a smug grin on his face. Kurt was suddenly grateful that his face had been concealed by the locker door. He had been staring at that photo for an embarrassingly long time.

And how long had he been standing there _anyway_?

"Goddammit, Karofsky, don't scare me like that," Kurt squawked chidingly as Dave's stifled the chortles that were threatening to escape his mouth with his hand. Kurt shook his head and narrowed his eyes as he gave him a weak shove against his shoulder, hoping it would remove the satisfied look from his face and maybe send him sliding to the floor. Kurt, disappointingly, was unable to make Dave budge an inch (his slender limbs were no match for Dave's brute strength), which only made the jock burst out in roaring laughter, his head rolling back on his shoulders to rest against the metal of the lockers. Kurt felt the apples of his cheeks ignite from the raucous laughter and he tried to stealthily turn away and discreetly slip the picture in his bag while Dave was distracted. But the laughter quickly dissolved to soft chuckles and he heard Dave's voice return somewhat to its usual gruffness.

"Kurt, come on. Don't be mad. I was just…"

Dave audibly trailed off just as Kurt managed to open the flap to his bag. He could almost feel Dave peeking over his shoulder in interest.

"What are you hiding, dude? C'mon, let me see."

With quick hands that could only be achieved by years of playing sports, Dave managed to reach around his torso and swipe the picture from his hands as if they were on opposing teams in a football game and the photograph was the ball. Sputtering, Kurt turned on the spot, following Dave as he attempted to snatch the photo back with desperate hands. The larger teen, however, swiveled around Kurt's body with an almost dancer-like grace that would have impressed Kurt on any other occasion. And though his hands were seemingly rough, Dave's reckless movements didn't so much as bend the corners of the photo, much to Kurt's relief. But that didn't mean Kurt wasn't completely infuriated by his nosiness.

With a huff, Kurt crossed his arms in front of him. How he managed to befriend such a boorish jerk was beyond him. Though he couldn't deny the fact that any of his other friends would have done the exact same thing, considering his secretiveness.

"I know you've changed your ways and everything, but-" Kurt threw his hands up in exasperation as he stamped around Dave, who had his back turned towards him, to confront him. He paused his tirade, dropping his arms upon seeing a faraway look on Dave's face. The heat radiating from his eyes was enough to burn a hole into the shiny surface of a photo.

Kurt expectantly watched Dave, moistening his thin lips as he struggled to find the appropriate words to say to Kurt as he cleared his throat.

"Who..." Dave held up the photo for Kurt to see, as if he somehow forgot, in the span of thirty seconds, what was shown in the picture. "Was this-."

"At the last PFLAG meeting, yes," Kurt cut in honestly as Dave gave an almost imperceptible nod, staring down at the picture once more.

"Rachel took it when we weren't looking and sent it to me. I guess she thought..." Kurt cut himself off in the fear of saying too much. The truth was that he talked to Rachel about pretty much everything from bands to boys, so it wouldn't have been a lie if he were to mention how Rachel thought he would want to take it with him to New York. Sure, he never explicitly expressed his interest in any hazel-eyed, former bullies, but he knew by her knowing grins and eye rolls that he probably brought up Dave in conversations more than what was considered normal for being justfriends.

The truth was that he didn't think he had ever seen Dave look so genuinely happy as he did in that picture. It warmed him from the inside out to think that he played a small role in putting that brilliantly carefree and effervescent smile there. _Him._ While there were plenty of people at the PFLAG meetings, somehow he and Dave seemed to naturally navigate to each other. They had come a long way in the two and a half years since he started the club. And that candid photo was a testament to their closeness.

_'You know what... Screw it,'_ Kurt thought. He had plenty of pictures of his friends. So what if he just _happened_ to prize that photo Rachel managed to capture of them together more so than the others. It was only because it showed the unbridled happiness that Dave often hid from everybody else. No other reason. At all _._

"I guess she thought I'd want it," Kurt said with a casual shrug as he busied himself with arranging the already organized contents of his bag to make himself look busy. "A copy of the picture, I mean. It's not like I had any other pictures to remember you by."

"Oh." Though it was only a single syllable Dave uttered, Kurt could tell he was taken aback by the sentiment. Kurt chanced a glance up at Dave to see that his features had softened considerably almost into a look of wide-eyed astonishment.

"I don't remember her taking the picture," Dave said pensively, looking like he was racking his brain to recall a flash going off as she took the picture. "She should have said something. We could have at least… I dunno… _Posed_ or something."

Kurt had to bite his lip to hold back a smile. He was touched by the fact that Dave would actually want to take a picture with him. Though it was hard not to laugh when the first thing that came to mind was the two of them in some sort of _Charlie's Angels_ -like pose. He was fairly sure that wasn't what Dave had in mind.

"Maybe she thought you wouldn't want to," Kurt said simply. The corner of Dave's mouth twitched into a grimace.

"Yeah, I guess she would probably assume that." Kurt saw him swallow thickly and hated seeing the brief look of regret that flickered across his features. Then Dave stuttered, "Do you think... Would you mind if...?"

Kurt tried not to squeak as his sudden timidness seemed to mirror Dave's, "Do you want me to send it to you?"

Dave nodded in succession, schooling his features when Kurt stared at him. It was hard not to feel pleased that, like him, Dave wanted something to remember him by.

"Yeah, of course," he said, pulling out his phone. "I'll do it right now."

He thumbed through his gallery of photos on his phone to find the one of him and Dave in the classroom where they had their after-school PFLAG meetings. Kurt couldn't remember what the two of them had been discussing at the time to cause them to smile so much at each other in the picture. But looking at it made him realize how much they had changed.

Reminiscing sadly on his sophomore year, Kurt wouldn't have fathomed this was where he would be today, joking with Dave like they were the best of friends. Though he knew that wasn't _quite_ true.

During the last few months, he realized that wasn't the extent of how he felt about Dave. It was becoming harder to ignore the yearning ache that he felt in his chest, not just at the sight, but at the thought or the mention of Dave. As it turned out, the former big, mean bully had been hiding an entirely different persona beneath that tough exterior. The once intimidating neanderthal was really just a teddy bear. He was smart and witty, which made bantering with him rather enjoyable. He was thoughtful and had a great taste in music (though he shied away from singing publicly, Kurt was sure one of these days he would get him to crack). But more than anything Kurt found himself going to bed at night most looking forward to seeing Dave the next day. And every day as graduation drew closer, the thought of parting ways with Dave was becoming more surreal and difficult to bear. He would be going to New York in less than three months and Dave would just be someone he'd text or talk to on the phone on occasion. Someone with whom he relayed all of his experiences, but didn't really share them.

He wondered, had he told Dave about his feelings months ago if anything could have come of it. Or would it just make his inevitable departure ten times more painful?

With a press of the send button and a ding from Dave's phone, Kurt knew he received the photo. Now, Dave had a piece of Kurt, just as he did with Dave. A reminder of him that he had been eager to receive.

He pocketed his phone as Dave held out of the picture. Kurt took it.

"Thanks," Dave said, not quite meeting his eyes. He gave the photo in his hands one last lamenting glance. Kurt pocketed his phone and then slipped the photo into his bag with the others. He knew the single "thanks" was loaded. He could tell by the weight of Dave's shoulders and the grateful expression. It was more than just a thank you for the picture. It was a thank you for what the picture contained. A seemingly impossible second chance.

"So what are you you doing here so late?" Kurt asked, changing the subject. As he adjusted the flap of his bag and latching it shut, he could see Dave shrug off his own book bag to rifle through it.

"Well, Finn mentioned something about the Glee Club staying after school for one last get-together or something so I was hoping I'd catch you." Kurt looked up to see Dave holding open a book.

"Dave? What is this?" Kurt asked as Dave held out a Sharpie marker for Kurt. As Kurt hesitantly took the marker in his hand, it was with the confusion of a caveman who had no idea such a writing device existed.

"What do you think it is, dude?" Dave said with a laugh. "I want you to sign it."

Kurt stared down at the yearbook in Dave's hands. He had it opened to the page with the Glee Club. There were various photos on the page including a picture of them as a group with their 1st place trophy, but also pictures taken of their- _his_ -final performance. Though he didn't have his own solo, there was a photo of him and Mercedes belting out lyrics together.

Kurt didn't have a chance to reply as Dave continued talking. It wouldn't have mattered as he was gaping wordlessly at Dave anyway.

"I mean... I'd be an idiot to pass up the chance at getting your autograph before you inevitably become a famous singer someday. You never know, I could make good money off this thing." Dave gave Kurt a mischievous wink and the book a little shake, but Kurt had stopped listening after a certain word. Dave wanted his autograph.

Kurt was almost hoping it was a joke and that Dave was going to revert back to his former self. He _really_ needed to stop feeding his ego and giving him reasons to keep falling for him.

"Autograph," Kurt repeated numbly, inclining his head. He stared at Dave dumbstruck. Dave, on the other hand, was unfazed.

"Well, yeah," Dave said. "I… I care about you, Kurt." For the second time, Dave refused to meet his eyes. "I mean… You sort of saved my life. I thought that much was obvious. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you... Or PFLAG."

Kurt never would have guessed that was how Dave felt. Sure, he thought he had helped Dave a little bit, but only because starting PFLAG was the only way he would ever come back to McKinley after he transferred to Dalton. Everything else he felt Dave did on his own. Coming out to his parents, dancing with him at their senior prom after running out on him the year before. In all honesty, it was Dave that he was proud of.

With a resolute nod, Kurt uncapped the pen with a flourish and leaned over and signed his name right below his picture at the bottom of the page. He paused, the marker hovering above the pristinely white page as he thought futilely of what else he could write. A quip, or a comment, or just… Anything. As he guiltily pulled away, he capped the marker and stared down at the book. His name was so bare on the page. It felt like a disservice to their friendship that he couldn't bring himself to write anything else, but at the same time, there was nothing he could write that would accurately sum up how he felt about Dave. The picture that was now sitting in Dave's inbox, on the other hand, accurately and succinctly did just that. And it's like what people say: a picture is worth a thousand words.

"I don't know what else to write," Kurt said quietly as he held the marker out to Dave. He could see the disappointment in Dave's face as he turned the yearbook around, expecting a more poignant reflection of their journey together than just the _Kurt Hummel_ written in the quick-drying, black ink. If he were to even _try_ they would be there all day.

"Oh… Don't worry about it. It's fine," Dave said with a tight smile. He closed the book with a snap. Just as Dave was starting to reach for his bag by his feet, Kurt stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"No. David, you don't understand." Kurt shook his head. "I don't think there's any way of putting into words just how proud of you I am. So I'm just going to have to tell you."

Dave stared at Kurt unblinking as Kurt tried to even out his breathing.

"You…" Kurt took a deep breath. His hesitancy had nothing to do with his utter hatred of having to admit being wrong, but rather his fear of opening up too much with so little time in Ohio left. It was a horrible idea. He was already in way too deep. He was just going to make everything ten times worse. Soon he would be in New York and none of this would have mattered. Besides, it wasn't like Dave had feelings for him. They were just friends. But it was almost like he felt Dave deserved to hear what he had to say. And not just from him. He wished the world could see just how brave he had become. And there was once a time he had been brave, too. And while that singular act of courage had incited a terrible series of events, it also brought him wonderful things as well.

It brought him the Dave he knew today.

"You're far from the extraordinarily ordinary, scared little boy I thought I knew," Kurt emphasized. He noticed Dave was looking down rather than at him and realized his hand was still on Dave's arm. He withdrew it quickly.

"You've come so far, and nothing I write on that page could fully express how… How _extraordinary_ you are, David," Kurt gave him a bright, watery-eyed smile.

They were both silent for a moment. Kurt's words ruminating in the space between them. It was almost like Dave was trying to ingrain those words into his brain to remember them months, even years from now. If Dave was going to say something, now was his chance.

Kurt steeled himself, barely noticing how heavy he was breathing as Dave searched for the words to say. Dave's lips were parted slightly, but no sound came out. That must have frustrated Dave slightly because he bit his lip, staring at Kurt-that is until he decidedly reached for Kurt's shoulders and pulled him to his body, causing him to expel an _oof_.

Kurt's head involuntarily swam with the overwhelming combination of Dave's warmth and spicy scent and the feel of his strong arms winding around his back. Though the yearbook that was still in Dave's hand dug uncomfortably into his shoulder blade, his heart thudded furiously enough against his sternum he worried Dave might feel it. His sharp breath and conflicting emotions roiled inside him and stung his throat.

Dave held on to Kurt like he was a buoy keeping his head above water. He felt one of the large hands scrunch up the fabric of his short-sleeve, olive-green button-up shirt, and Kurt felt choked up at Dave's unwillingness to let go.

But he would have to, Kurt scolded himself as he closed his eyes and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. But that didn't stop him from wanting to hold on a little longer.

Kurt let his arms circle Dave's neck tightly, closing his eyes as he returned the embrace. He almost needn't have given Dave that speech as he poured his adoration towards him into the hug-how much he was going to miss Dave when he left, and the constant ache he would feel when he saw the picture of them, wondering if things could have worked out for them if they were simply two strangers that bumped into each other on the street or in a grocery store or at a bar. Or if they lived a floor away from each other in the same apartment in New York.

It was unfair.

"Thank you, Kurt," Dave whispered, the words tickling Kurt's neck, sending shivers down his spine. "I-"

Dave was beginning to pull away, and Kurt felt like his stomach climbed its way into his throat. He didn't want this, he realized as what sounded like alarms were going off in his head-like someone had pushed a panic button. He didn't want to let go. He couldn't give up so soon.

Just as Dave's hands were sliding to Kurt's waist, just barely clinging on to him, Kurt turned his head a few, measly inches so that his lips briefly collided with Dave's cheek.

They stood there frozen-or at least Dave did. While Dave had stopped breathing altogether, Kurt's chest was practically heaving with anxiety. Dave seemed to wonder if he had imagined the feel of the balmy lips on his stubbly cheek or if it had merely happened by accident.

"I'm…" Kurt gulped. He was still holding on to Dave's shoulders. He couldn't bring himself to look at Dave and was seconds away from apologizing for his subsequent unresponsiveness.

The voice in Kurt's head was practically screaming for him to abort as he cringed at his spontaneity. What had he been thinking? Or had he been thinking at _all_ when he invaded Dave's personal space like that?

He didn't know what to do now. He had playfully kissed his girlfriends on the cheek, but this was completely different. While he loved them dearly, he felt something for Dave that was indescribable as he already pointed out to him with the yearbook debacle. And none of them had tried to make out with him after a confrontation in the boy's locker room. While their friendship was good and strong, their past was complicated and messy. And he didn't want to ruin what they had and go back to that place. But as he stood there in the hallway, normally so bustling with people and conversation, the only noise that broke the permeating silence was the echoing, startling clatter that was the yearbook slipping from Dave's hands and falling upon the linoleum floor.

Kurt let out a gasp that had nothing to do with the sudden noise, but rather what had caused it: Dave letting go of the book as he brought his hands from Kurt's waist to his face.

Kurt's eyes fluttered shut as Dave cradled his face in his cupped hands with such care. It was like he took the namesake of _Porcelain_ , given to Kurt by Coach Sylvester, quite literally.

Kurt's lips parted in a sigh at the gentle caress of Dave's thumbs upon his undoubtedly inflamed cheeks. They were as nose to nose as two people could be without actually touching. Kurt could feel Dave's hot, shallow breath ghosting against his lips, and though his eyes were downcast, staring at Dave's mouth just inches from his own, he could feel Dave's fervid stare as acutely as he could the steady hands upon his cheeks.

"Kurt," Dave rasped, and Kurt had no choice but to look up hazily and meet Dave's eyes. He stared into the eyes that reminded him of verdant meadows of mossy green and orange. Eyes that begged for Kurt's actions to be genuine. All the while Dave was waiting for an answer from Kurt as if the way his body trembled in anticipation, the innocent yet daring kiss on the cheek, and the fact that he made no inclination to move away weren't enough.

The look of tenderness plain on Dave's face, however, was more than enough of an answer for Kurt. Maybe he would be going to New York in less than three months. Maybe the next time he saw Dave after he left wouldn't be until Christmas break. But he couldn't leave Dave knowing they never had a chance when, in this moment, the thrilling adventure that was going to New York when he couldn't share it with Dave seemed trivial. He wanted him to stay in his life. It would be all he'd think about. After all, they had already traveled a long and winding road. Who was to say their journey had to hit a roadblock there.

Kurt dragged his hands down Dave's front and there was a momentary look of hurt upon Dave's face like Kurt was going to push him away, but as Kurt gripped his unbuttoned jacket in both hands, any worry, any doubt that Dave displayed disappeared entirely as Kurt closed his eyes and welcomed the enthusiastic thrum of his heart and the blood rushing through his ears as his lips met Dave's without an ounce of hesitancy.

Kurt heard the sharp intake of breath from Dave as he felt the hands leave his face as Dave stiffened at the contact. Kurt, on the other hand, pressed his body flush against Dave's, arching into him so that his arms were flat against his chest as he held fast to the faux leather fabric. Dave's warm lips against his trapped the imminent moan vibrating in his throat. He craved any sort of response from Dave as he felt his knees quake and his palms grow steadily clammy from clenching his fists, and just as he began to pull away in trepidation, Dave's hands found their way back to their original resting place. It was the best kind of retort he could have asked for as Dave dipped his head for a better angle and caught the swell of Kurt's bottom lip between his own.

Dave's fingers carded through the hair behind his ears as he cupped his jaw once more. Kurt felt like his body was being swept away to another plane where nothing existed except the intoxicating brush of Dave's lips against his own

Kurt was not a religious man. He didn't believe in heaven the _place_ , but if heaven was a feeling then this was it. This complete undying ecstasy of Dave and his wonderfully restless, wandering hands not content upon settling with just one part of him. Kurt had to note with great disappointment that they were in a school and not a house or, even better, a bedroom, so with great disdain he pulled away from Dave but only enough to break away from the kiss with a great shuddering inhale.

He had to keep from swooning as he felt the not so accidental nuzzle of Dave's nose bumping into his. He kept his eyes closed as he buried his face in the crook of Dave's neck. He didn't have any desire to be bashful and move away and pretend like nothing had happened, not now and not after everything, but he also knew he could easily stay like this. He was grateful for this moment of calm before the storm where, now that their feelings were laid bare, they would attempt to figure out how they would make this work. Dave had yet to break the silence but the fingers mindlessly stroking up and down his spine told Kurt that Dave wasn't ready to leave either.

"Can I ask you something?" Dave questioned softly as if he had read Kurt's mind and was worried about ruining the moment.

"Hmm…" Kurt mumbled into Dave's neck, not bothering to move as he gave his noncommittal reply. His heartbeat was beginning to slow to its normal pace due to Dave's soothing caresses. In that moment, everything felt perfect. Dave was talking to him as if nothing had changed. There was no evidence of regret in his voice, and there was nothing about being in his arms that felt weird. Their embrace was as intimate as it was comforting, and Kurt's only looming fear was what the future had in store for them.

"What's closer to NYADA? Baruch, Brooklyn, or Lehman College?"

Kurt's eyes snapped open and his mouth set into a confused frown as he slowly pulled away from Dave. Though Dave was staring at him innocently, Kurt didn't miss the way his eyes flickered down at his lips that had undoubtable evidence of Dave's ministrations. What kind of ridiculous question was that at a time like this?

"I don't know, but if Brooklyn College is in Brooklyn then…" As Dave's mouth started to stretch into a grin, Kurt felt his stomach flip and not from the sheer handsomeness that was Dave's charming, boyish smile. He placed his hands flat on Dave's shoulders to steady himself.

"Wait, did you…?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Get accepted to all three?" The grin on Dave's face grew sheepish. "Pretty much."

Kurt let his arms drop bonelessly to his sides. As happy as he was (Dave was going to New York!), he couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed. He thought Dave would have divulged this information to him sooner.

"Why didn't you tell me you applied?" Kurt asked weakly.

"I was going to," Dave said apologetically. He tentatively reached out to Kurt and tangled their fingers together absentmindedly-as if amazed at this newfound ability to simply reach out and touch Kurt. "But I didn't think I was going to get into any out of state colleges. Not after how crappy my grades were sophomore year. And I was afraid of getting my hopes up after getting my rejection letter from NYU. Just as I was afraid of getting my hopes up… About you. I never thought…" Dave sighed and squeezed his hand. "I mean… I didn't even apply to any schools here, Kurt. I want to get out of Ohio just as much as you do. But I had just hoped that maybe… If you wanted to…" He looked down, as if expecting Kurt to pull his hand away. Instead, he returned the squeeze.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Kurt asked coyly.

"I think the word you left out is _trying_. Really poorly." Kurt snickered.

"You're doing better than you think."

"So what does that make us?" Dave asked tentatively before letting go of Kurt's hand to pick up the forgotten yearbook and bookbag. Once he shoved it back inside, zipped it up, and slung it over his shoulder, he clasped Kurt's hand in his once more. It was almost like he couldn't bear the thought of not being able to touch Kurt now that he had a taste of it. Literally.

Kurt adjusted the position of his bag as he leaned in next to Dave, their shoulders brushing as they started to walk towards the end of the hall towards the front of the school. The steps that he took felt lighter than they did in the four years he walked that hall. He thought about the picture in his bag and how it would no longer serve as a preventative measure in forgetting about Dave, but merely the first of many more memories-and pictures-to come. He thought about the empty yearbook page-he really didn't need to write much else now that he would be able to tell Dave just how much he cared about him every single day.

"More than a _what could have been_ ," Kurt said decidedly. "You'll have all summer to prove yourself boyfriend material." He bumped Dave with his elbow and gave him a smile that was enough to let him know he proved himself a long time ago.

"Lucky me," Dave said with a melodramatic drawl.

"Shut up," Kurt countered with a pout.

"Make me," Dave dared. It was obvious Dave knew him way too well. After all, he loved a challenge-they wouldn't have been there if he didn't. So with yet another kiss, Kurt did just that.

New York, NYADA, and a future with Dave… He could certainly get used to this.


End file.
